ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tombstone
' Tombstone' is the first episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Donna briefs Jason and Grant about a new case in Tombstone, Ariz. The site is the Birdcage Theater, which used to be a drinking and burlesque hall and is the only original building remaining in Tombstone. People who visit and work there say they have heard sounds and voices. In Tombstone, Paula Jean Reed, the curator of the Birdcage Theater, and Leroy Colomy, its manager, show the team around the building. Leroy takes them to the main floor, where Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday came to see performances. Rachel Howard, an employee, says that she has seen the shadow of a stagehand walk from stage right to stage left. Leroy claims that after he felt a cold spot near the crafts table, something tapped him three times on the shoulder but nothing was there. Leroy takes the team backstage, where Vikki Bryant, another employee, claims to have heard someone playing the piano even though she was alone. The team sees "Black Mariah," a hearse that was used to take bodies to the Blue Hill Cemetery. Leroy says that photographs of the hearse sometimes reveal a figure behind it. Near the High Roller room, people have seen shadows walk down the stairs; in the Bordello room (where Wyatt Earp had an affair), photographs have been developed showing faces looking back from a mirror. While exploring backstage, Jason and Grant hear cards being shuffled and a hard rubber ball being bounced. They hear an iron gate open in another room; when they go to investigate, Grant sees a shadow but isn't sure what it is. When they check out a noise backstage they both see a shadow pass in front of a window and hear shuffling sounds again. In the auditorium, Brian and Steve hear one of their own heavy electrical cords fall from a bell. Brian insists that he wrapped the cord around twice and that it was secure. Unable to debunk the event, they conclude that something interfered with the cord. Lisa sees a black shadow move across a backstage wall while she is working with Dave and Donna. Later, when Dave and Brian are backstage, Brian smells perfume; Dave doesn't notice it. After Brian sees a shadow they detect a high EMF reading in an area where they both hear something being dropped. Jason and Grant see something as they climb the stairs to the stage. They compare notes with Brian and Steve; both duos describe sighting a woman in a white dress wearing a bonnet. Brian, Steve and Dave analyze the footage, which shows the cord moving on its own. They also discern audio of calliope music that they didn't hear during the investigation. Jason and Grant meet with Paula and Leroy and tell them about their experiences. They play the audio of the calliope music and show them the footage of the cord moving. Jason and Grant tell them that the building seems to be haunted and Leroy agrees: "The building has made a believer out of me." Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes